Morning Romance :: Yewon :: Drabble
by Kira.Annies
Summary: Apa yg dilakukan Yewon kalau bangun tidur?


Title : Yewon Moment (DRABBLE)

Subtitle : Morning Romance

Pairing : Yewon

Disclimer : YEWON IS FATE!

Warning : boys love, banyak perumpamaan, pendek

Happy Reading ^^

**~ Morning Romance ~**

Di sebuah pagi yang cerah, Sang mentari mengirimkan seberkas cahaya-nya untuk masuk ke sebuah kamar melewati jendela untuk mengusik tidur dua _namja_ yg tengah tertidur sambil berpelukan. Satu _namja_ tampan bak Sang Arjuna yg mampu memanah hati siapa pun yg melihat-nya hingga mereka akan bertekuk lutut karena ketampanannya. Satu lagi _namja_ manis bak bidadari kahyangan yg sanggup membuat Jaka Tarub rela melakukan segala cara untuk medapatkannya. Mereka sama-sama dipuja oleh setiap orang karena kesempurnaan paras yg mereka miliki. Tapi, satu hal yg selalu mereka syukuri, yaitu mereka saling memiliki.

Sang mentari sepertinya berhasil membuat si _namja_ tampan itu terusik dari tidurnya. Menggeliat kecil untuk sekedar merenggangkan otot-otot kekarnya. Namun, dia langsung berhenti saat menyadari sesuatu sedang menindih tangan kirinya. Sedikit menundukan kepalanya, kemudian tersenyum saat mengetahui bahwa kepala sang _namja _manis yg merupakan _namjachingu_-nya lah yg menindih tangannya. Mata _emerald_-nya terus mengamati wajah damai bak malaikat sang _namjachingu_ yg masih terlelap dalam dekapannya.

Mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk membelai ciptaan Tuhan yg begitu indah itu. Begitu lembut, tak ingin tidur sang kekasih hati terusik. Menyibakkan surai merah namja manisnya hingga ia bisa melihat jelas ciptaan Tuhan yg begitu mengagumkan di hadapannya. Turun ke pipi _chubby_ yg selalu merona saat dia menggoda kekasihnya itu. Membuat sang namja manis 1000 kali lebih manis dimatanya. Dilanjutkan ke bibir _plump_ yg merupakan candu baginya. Bibir yg selalu menyuguhkan rasa manis bak anggur surga. Bibir yg tidak akan pernah habis rasa manisnya berapa kali pun kau mencicipinya.

Masih terus membelai bibir _plump_ sang _namja_ manis. Kemudian sebuah seringaian bertengger di wajahnya, terlintas sebuah pikiran untuk mengusik tidur sang kekasih. Perlahan-lahan, sang _namja_ tampan mendekatkan wajahnya di depan wajah sang putri tidur. Bergerak semakin mengeliminasi jarak antar keduanya dengan mata yg terus tertuju pada bibir _plump_ sang putri.

Awalnya hanya menempelkan bibirnya di bibir sang kekasih. Namun, hal itu tak membuat _namja_ manis itu terusik. Kemudian, mulai menggerakkan bibirnya dan menari-nari di atas bibir manis malaikat cintanya. "Eughh.." Tersenyum saat mendapati kekasihnya mulai abereaksi akan aksinya. Lalu, _namja_ tampan itu mulai melumat bibir yg selalu membuatnya merasakan anggur surga. Melumat lembut bibir atas dan bawah _namjachingu_-nya.

"Eughh.." sang putri tidur mulai terusik oleh sentuhan lembut di bibirnya. Membuka mata caramel-nya yg selalu memancarkan keindahan cahaya purnama itu. Kemudian, seketika matanya melebar saat menyadari apa yg tengah terjadi. Mendorong _namja_ tampan yg masih asyik melumat bibirnya.

"Siwonnie.. Apa yg kau lakukan?" tanya _namja_ manis itu pada Siwon, _namja_ yg mengusik tidurnya dengan cara mencium bibirnya saat ia masih terlelap.

"Good morning, Yesungie _baby_," bukannya menjawab, Siwon justru mengucapkan selamat pagi pada Yesung, si _namja_ manis.

"Apa yg kau lakukan tadi?" tanya Yesung lagi.

"Itu adalah cara yg dilakukan sang pangeran untuk membangunkan putri tidur agar bangun dari tidurnya," jawab Siwon lembut sambil tersenyum untuk Yesung.

_Blush _

Rona merah langsung bertengger di pipi _chubby_ Yesung membuat Siwon semakin mengagumi dan memuja ciptaan Tuhan satu ini. "Aku bukan putri, Siwonnie.. Aku ini namja," seru yesung dengan tersipu. Siwon terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan kekasihnya itu.

"Kau bahkan labih indah dari semua putri di dunia ini, _baby_," Siwon semakin gencar menggoda Yesung.

_Blush_

Yesung semakin merona karena rayuan Siwon. "Ini masih pagi dan kau sudah membuatku malu seperti ini. Kau menyebalkan," seru Yesung sambil mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya dan memukul pelan dada bidang Siwon. Bukankah dia terlihat menggemaskan? Bahkan dia lebih menggemaskan dari anak usia 5 tahun.

Siwon justru terkekeh melihat tingkah Yesung membuat Yesung kesal dan beranjak untuk berdiri. Namun, sebelum Yesung sempat berdiri, Siwon lebih dulu menarik tangan Yesung hingga Yesung kembali berbaring di ranjang. Siwon pun langsung menindih Yesung. Siwon menaruh tangannya di sisi kanan dan kiri kepala Yesung.

"Mau kemana _baby_?" tanya Siwon lembut.

"Ini sudah hampir siang, Siwonnie. Kau harus bekerja dan aku akan siapkan sarapan untuk kita," jawab Yesung.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana sebelum memberiku _morning kiss_," Siwon menyeringai.

"Kau kan sudah mendapatkannya saat kau mencuri ciuman dari ku tadi," seru Yesung sambil pura-pura kesal dengan kejadian pencurian ciuman yg dilakukan Siwon tadi.

"Itu tidak masuk hitungan, baby," balas Siwon. "Kau hanya tiggal memilih, memberiku _morning kiss_ atau kita lanjutkan acara kita semalam, heum?" tambah Siwon dengan menyeringai membuat Yesung susah menelan ludah.

Meneruskan kegiatan mereka semalam? Itu sama saja Yesung ingin tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik selama 3 hari ini. "Baiklah, aku akan memberimu _morning kiss_. Aku tidak ingin melanjutkan kegiatan semalam, itu sama saja kau ingin membuatku susah berjalan selama 3 hari," akhirnya Yesung memilih tawaran Siwon yg pertama.

Yesung pun mengecup singkat bibir Siwon. Namun, sebelum Yesung sempat melepaskan kecupannya, Siwon sudah lebih dulu menahantengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Yesung awalnya kaget dengan aksi Siwon, tapi kemudian dia hanya pasrah karena dia akan tetap kalah jika melawan Siwon. Akhirnya Yesung memilih untuk membalas ciuan Siwon. Siwon tersenyum dalam ciumannya karena merasa menang. Dia tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Dia pun mulai melumat bibir bawah dan bibir atas yesung secara bergantian. Kemudian, Siwon mulai menggelitiki bibir Yesung dengan lidahnya, meminta ijin untuk masuhk ke gua hangat mulut Yesung. Yesung tau maksud Siwon pun dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya. Mempersilakan lidah Siwon memasuki mulutnya. Lidah Siwon mulai mengabsen gigi Yesung satu per satu. Kemudian menggelitik langit-langit mulut Yesung membuat sang empunya mendesah dalam ciumannya. Merasa cukup dengan langit-langit mulut Yesung, lidah Siwon mulai mencari lawan mainnya untuk ia ajak bergulat. Ketemu! Lidah Siwon langsung melilit lidah Yesung, mengajak lidah Yesung untuk bertarung. Yesung tak tinggal diam. Dia pun membalas lilitan lidah Siwon. Kedua lidah iu saling bergulat untuk saling mendominasi. Namun, kemenangan telak akhirnya diraih oleh Siwon.

Yesung yg mulai kehabisan napas, kemudiam mendorong pelan dada bidang Siwon agar dia melepaskan ciuman mereka. Siwon yg mengerti maksud Yesung pun melepaskan ciuman mereka. "Kau gila! Kau ingin membunuhku, heum? Aku sudah hampir kehabisan napas tau," seru Yesung sambil terengah-engah.

"_Sorry baby_. Itu karena kau terlalu manis hingga membuatku hlang kendali," jawab Siwon dengan sedikit terkekeh.

"Sudahlah. Cepat bangun dan bersiap ke kantor. Aku kan membuatkanmu sarapan," suruh Yesung.

"Okay. Aku akan bersiap," jawab Siwon.

Ya, begitulah dua _namja_ itu. Saling berbagi ciuman di pagi hari. Saling menumpahkan rasa cinta yg begitu besar dengan sebuah ciuman manis. Ciuman yg kan selalu menjadi enegri mereka di saat mereka lelah dengan segala urusan pekerjaan mereka. Ciuman yg akan memberikan semangat untuk mereka saat penat menghampiri. Ciuman yg akan membuat bibir mereka menyunggingkan senyuman setiap harinya.

~ END ~

Aku dah bilang ini Cuma drabble jadi maaf kalo Cuma pendek

Choi Kira


End file.
